This invention relates in general to apparatus for spraying liquids and, more specifically, to systems for thoroughly spraying the interiors of barns which house chickens or other animals with a pesticide while protecting persons operating the spray system and the environment.
A wide variety of spraying devices have been developed for spraying a variety of liquids. Most common, probably, are the spray or sprinkler systems used to irrigate lawns, orchards, crops and the like. Generally, a circular spray pattern is used, although spray heads producing other patterns have been developed. Some sprayers are mounted on carts, generally with two or four wheels, for ease of movement from one place to another. Some are self-propelled, often by the water being sprayed. These spray systems are very efficient for irrigation and similar purposes. They are, however, often not capable of effectively meeting certain specialized spraying requirements.
It is frequently desirable, and sometimes required by law, to spray barns and barn-like buildings housing chickens or other farm animals with a pesticide to eliminate various insect infestations, diseases, etc. Since the required pesticides are generally toxic to the farm animals and humans, the animals must be removed during spraying and humans must wear suitable protective clothing and generally must stay out of the building during the actual spraying. Further, a minimum quantity of pesticide capable of producing the desired result must be used, necessitating very efficient spraying, and escape of the pesticide into the environment must be severely limited.
Pesticide spraying has been done in the past using sprayers carried by a person wearing protective gear. With large buildings, the person may drive a vehicle that carries the needed pesticide tank, pumping equipment and sprayers. Significant exposure of the operator to the pesticide may occur despite the use of protective clothing, respirators and the like. Regulations now severely limit exposure of such persons to many pesticides. Further, the persons clothing, the vehicle, etc., becomes coated with the pesticide, resulting in a severe decontamination problem upon completion of spraying. Simply hosing off the equipment is not permitted because to the inherent spreading of the pesticide and the possibility of the pesticide entering the ground water, reaching wells, etc.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved apparatus for spraying barn-like buildings with pesticides that reduce the exposure of persons and the environment outside the building to the pesticides, that uniformly and completely spray the building interior, that is simple and easily transportable, that greatly reduces contamination of spray equipment so as to significantly reduce decontamination requirements and does not require highly skilled personnel for reliable and safe operation.